


Workplace Consequences

by auntieann1es



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, Buttplugs, Implied dom/sub, M/M, Masochist kabuto, Office Sex, S&M, Watersports, but it's only for like a second, piss drinking, sadist madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieann1es/pseuds/auntieann1es
Summary: Kabuto seems to want to push Madara's buttons. Madara has had enough of it.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 15





	Workplace Consequences

Madara didn’t like Kabuto. Hardly anyone liked Kabuto, actually. But he was an efficient paralegal so there was no reason to fire him, despite that being fully within his capabilities.

But the current turn of events was starting to change his mind.

The firm was in an old building, with cold drafts and radiators with chipping paint and only one one-person bathroom per floor. It was a late night when Madara was making his way to the one nearest to him, for reasons that were entirely his business and no one else’s, but Kabuto, one of the only workers still there at this hour, decided to engage him on his way there.

“Can’t it wait a minute?” Madara rasped, but Kabuto was relentless. Whatever he was trying to say was impossible to pay attention to behind his terrible grin that reached his eerie green-yellow eyes.

Madara entered the bathroom and tried to slam the door behind him, but Kabuto squeezed his way through, shutting the door behind himself.

Madara’s anger was palpable (to anyone other than Kabuto.) “Get out!” he growled.

Kabuto sauntered to rest on the radiator, about as far from the door as one could get in the small room. His grin never faltered. “Oh come on, don’t let me distract you.”

“That’s all you seem to be doing, Kabuto.” Madara shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to disguise how long he had been putting off using the bathroom.

“If you have business with me, get it over with and leave me be.”

“How’d you like to play a game with me?”

“A game?” Madara asked, incredulous and harsh.

It didn’t phase Kabuto in the slightest. “A holding contest. First one to give up and use the toilet loses.”

Madara scoffed. “You would waste company time on such a thing? I should fire you on the spot.”

“If you’re sure about it, Mr. Uchiha.” He folded one leg over the other and played with the ends of his odd silver hair. Madara narrowed his eyes. Kabuto was hiding something himself.

“You use the bathroom right now, and then get back to work.”

“Only if you watch.” Kabuto bit his lip. but met Madara’s eyes in challenge.

Madara shook his head in disbelief. “Fine, pervert.”

Kabuto didn’t make to move in front of the toilet, just lifting the seat from his place standing by the radiator. He fetched his dick out of his pants and started pissing with a hum.

Madara felt his cheeks redden. It was a strange thing, watching such a private activity with a man he couldn’t even claim to know well. Whatever got the younger man out of his hair, he reminded himself.

Kabuto met Madara’s eyes suddenly. Before he could react, Kabuto pointed his dick at Madara’s stomach. Hot piss soaked through his dress shirt and undershirt. When he aimed slightly lower Madara came to his senses.

He grabbed Kabuto’s shoulder with one hand and his dick with the other, gripping it hard and pointing his stream back into the toilet. “How _dare you,_ ” he whispered furiously into Kabuto’s ear. “I should rip this off you if you’re going to use it for such foul behavior.”

Kabuto’s dick throbbed. He gasped in a way that clearly denoted arousal.

Madara released him as soon as he stopped pissing, but it wasn’t for long. He grabbed Kabuto by the ponytail and threw him to the ground. He pushed his head against the toilet bowl so that the ends of his hair touched the water. His hard dick lolled out of his dress pants.

Madara pulled his own dick out of his pants and aimed at Kabuto’s chest. Kabuto’s eyes lit up. He opened his mouth and moaned.

Madara took that as an invitation, not like he needed one. He began pissing on Kabuto’s suit. He aimed at Kabuto’s dick and the man under him writhed in ecstasy. Kabuto opened his mouth wider and pointed toward it. Madara felt slightly sick at the idea, but his anger crushed it right down. He moved so his dick rested on Kabuto’s inviting tongue and pissed down his subordinate’s throat.

When he was done he took a minute to steady himself. He didn’t quite believe what had happened, but he looked down at his ruined suit and Kabuto’s eyes rolling back into his head, he touched reality again.

He touched Kabuto’s face in what could be confused for tenderness. Kabuto smiled at him, then leaned forward to take Madara’s partially-hard cock in his mouth again.

“Oh, no.” Madara pulled back to deprive him of his treat. He brought his hand back, and slapped Kabuto across the face.

He only looked alarmed for a moment before his smile returned. He looked up at Madara with wide, wanting eyes.

“You whore.” Madara slapped him on the other cheek. He grabbed his hair and pushed Kabuto down, so his burning face pressed against the cool bathroom floor. With his other hand, he tugged Kabuto’s pants down around his thighs. “If you want to keep your job, you will take the consequences for your actions.”

Kabuto nodded as best he could under Madara’s grip.

Madara pulled his hips up so his lower half rested on his knees. “Now stay.”

“Yes sir.”

Madara smacked his bare ass, drawing a gasp out of Kabuto. “No talking.” Kabuto nodded.

Madara knelt between Kabuto’s feet, debating internally whether it was worth prepping him. When he pulled the other man’s asscheeks apart, his decision was made.

“How often do you wear this?” he asked, thumbing the plug between Kabuto’s cheeks in something like amusement.

“Often. So my master can slip in whenever he wants to.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s your master?”

Kabuto looked over his shoulder. “Right now, you are.”

He wasn’t prepared for the way that sent electricity to his dick.

Enough of an answer for him. He pulled the plug out of Kabuto, causing him to shiver, before hitting him hard with it. Kabuto wailed, and Madara was suddenly aware of the handful of other people outside the room. He rested over Kabuto’s back, whispering in his ear, “You’ll take this quietly like a good whore. We don’t want them to know what we’re up to.” Kabuto tried to rise onto his elbows, but Madara pushed his head down again.

He pulled back to line himself up with Kabuto’s hole, and pushed in without ceremony.

Kabuto’s hands grabbed at nothing, he swallowed any noise other than an intake of breath.

Madara pulled back and thrust in again, and when he repeated the action Kabuto was already picking up the rhythm. He pushed back with vigor, and true to his command, kept quiet enough so only Madara could hear him, even when Madara pulled his shirt off and began a mosaic of bite marks on his back and shoulders.

Kabuto came messily on the floor, face still dutifully pressed into the floor even as cum splattered hischin. Madara raked his fingernails down his ribs, unknowingly drawing out the younger man’s orgasm. Kabuto whimpered. His teeth dug tiny dents in his lower lip.

Madara kept using him even as Kabuto’s hips ceased their rocking. He could finish without him. He just needed—

He leaned over Kabuto’s body and attached his teeth to the soft skin between his shoulder and neck. He bit hard and shook his head, dragging ragged gasps from Kabuto and, after too long, the hot-metal taste of blood.

He sighed as orgasm overtook him. He thrust his hips a few more weak times as he pumped his subordinate’s ass full of cum. His last bit of coherency wrapped his arms around Kabuto’s waist as they both slumped against the bathroom floor.

Kabuto was the first to recover, blindly searching with one hand for his plug and wincing at the pain it caused his shoulder. Madara moved away from him and leaned against the nearest wall, tucking his dick into wet pants and groaning. He had forgotten about that part.

Kabuto was on his feet, annoyingly. He checked his look in the mirror, noting the damage to several shirt buttons and rearranging his hair to make him look a little less fucked out. Eventually he remembered he wasn’t alone, and spun to face Madara.

“Thanks for that, Mr. Uchiha. It really has been too long.” His terrible grin was back. “You fill me up so nicely. And the way you give pain—“ he ran his tongue over his teeth “—breathtaking.”

Madara’s scowl suggested he didn’t appreciate the pun. He reached up and yanked Kabuto down to his eye level by his tie. “Go get me something to wear, whore. Nobody else is seeing me like this.”

“No problem, Master.”

Madara’s glare bore holes in his back as he walked away, suit still wet and the tips of his hair still dripping.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why they work at a law firm, it literally makes no sense hfjgkhj  
> but i kind of like this au. I might write more of it.
> 
> Want a one shot for yourself, with canon characters or ocs? Check here: https://tinyurl.com/w3fb6g3
> 
> Edit: so this is going to be multi chapter! because I cannot stop thinking about it.


End file.
